


Raging Fire/烈火

by PsychoCrazy



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy!Dante, M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 和去年那个冷火是同系列的，不过这篇跟上一篇没什么联系，是独立的短篇。因为好久不写这种情感基调的东西，所以回去温习了一下冷火，时隔一年再看，龟龟，我写的是真烂。





	Raging Fire/烈火

    我不希冀能与你相见。

    “但它是个谎言。”维吉尔的目光成了第二个热源，只是比太阳还要炙热些，几乎要将那个和他长着相似面孔的拿非利焚烧殆尽了——怒火、欲火、妒火，后者尚且不知道自己正被原罪凝视。

    但丁抬起头来，他看到他败北的兄长站在高台上，银白色的头发失去了光泽，颓废地散落下来，遮盖了那双蓝色的眼。维吉尔的手在墙面上缓慢地划过，那里有一块不小的刮擦，年幼的男孩们偷走父亲的拆信刀，随处刻写自己的名字，两个字母歪歪扭扭地挨在一起，之后却被人胡乱地划了去，痕迹还是崭新的。

    “所有的这些……”他自我嘲笑，说着谁也听不懂的话。

    维吉尔从那块刮擦的痕迹上收回了手，拄着阎魔刀，恍惚间又是从前的模样，但他不肯再温柔地低下头来，而是神情晦涩地睥睨：“你为什么到这儿来，但丁？”恶魔在黑暗中潜伏，对着这位熟悉的来客展示它们的攻击性，那些当初效忠于蒙德斯的家伙又成了新王的走狗。

    但丁将手伸到背后，叛逆做着随时出鞘的准备，他一边后退一边警惕地环视四周，维吉尔则好整以暇地看着他，不紧不慢地走过断裂的阶梯，他每靠近但丁一些，恶魔就上前一步，如同黑色的浪潮在地面上不断扩散。

    可这个问题毫无意义，他知道但丁必然要说些挑衅的话，或者不耐烦地叫他闭嘴，但维吉尔执着地想要一个答案，即使没有，他也要强调这神奇的巧合，因着两人莫名其妙的缘分窃喜。他对此绝口不提，否认这份卑微的期盼，自尊心让他剑拔弩张、让他震怒，让他鞭打伤心欲绝的灵魂。他在心魔中与自己对抗，却只因为见了一面就前功尽弃，这算什么？

    幻影剑即刻回应了召唤，剑锋一齐指向但丁。年轻的拿非利挥起叛逆，这种低级的攻击方式还不足以对他造成威胁，但显然上一次的胜利让他有些轻敌，维吉尔在他抬起手臂的瞬间就闪到了他的面前，他还来不及下劈就被推得向后飞去，身体重重地砸向墙面，喉咙被卡在虎口之下，几乎要喘不上气来。而这绝不是某种过分的玩笑，他的哥哥这一次是要杀死他的，只要维吉尔再用上些力气，他的脖子立刻就会被捏断。但维吉尔没有，他保持着恼火的状态，却依然给但丁留有一口气，他偏执地反复问询：“回答我，为什么？”

    “不要……逼我……”但丁开始觉得耳鸣、大脑充血，双手由于过度发力而剧烈颤抖，“别逼我做这个……”长时间缺氧让他有了晕厥的前兆，而也是在这一刻，求生的本能激发了体内的恶魔，他嘶吼出声，白色的纹路闪电般从维吉尔手掌下的皮肤迅速地蔓延开来。

    在频繁地恶魔化之后，但丁察觉到自己发生了某些改变，他变得更加容易发怒、情绪失控，脑袋里生出更多的邪念，变得不再像个“人类”，于是他开始有意地克制自己不使用恶魔化。即使这样，他也仍旧在自我怀疑中度过每一天，他不把自己称作“赢家”，他在自由之战中取胜，却没有过一天的快活日子。但丁失去过很多东西，但没有任何一次像这样，让他面对镜子时都下意识地抗拒——同样的容貌，同样的发色，像极了他该死的胞兄。而他与维吉尔注定要相互拉扯，不仅仅是因这血缘上的羁绊，宿命将他们的人生荒唐地打了个死结，他怎么也无法逃离。

    但丁从意识模糊中恢复了视觉，首先看到的就是一双血红的眼睛——恶魔化的维吉尔，他未曾谋面的魔鬼，在了结之时现身，倒也算给了他一个面子。

    太阳落去了大半，维吉尔意识到上一次也是这样的时刻，但不同的是，如今他的力量得到了充分的释放，他对但丁也再没了怜惜。因此刀刀见血，但丁的里衣被割去了一半，腹部留下一道长长的划痕，发黑的血污让他显得极为破败。

    维吉尔抓着他的头发，将他按在伊娃的油画上，天使的面庞并没有使他感到救赎，可他的哥哥仍在逼迫他：“向我们的母亲忏悔，但丁。”

    他发出疼痛的怒吼声，野兽一般挥动他的利爪：“去你妈的——”脑袋立即被狠狠地砸在画框上，但丁顿时觉得一阵晕眩，颅骨都要裂开了似的，而维吉尔疯了一样反复了几次，直到他再也叫不出声音，双眼上翻几乎要昏厥过去。

    “告诉她你是怎么背叛了我！”维吉尔的声音变了语调，恶魔化正在放大他的一切负面情绪，让他变得更加残暴和冷血。但丁还没从头晕中缓过神来，就感觉到自己似乎衣不蔽体，私处被烙铁般的物件刺穿——这个婊子养的正在强暴他，而他连挣脱的机会也没有，浑身的肌肉紧绷到又酸又胀，甚至手指在墙面上抓出了血来，却依然无法撼动维吉尔半分。

    他难以相信维吉尔能从这样的性爱中获得快感，因为他只觉得阴道像是被利刃劈开，动作凶狠而毫无章法，除了疼痛再无其他，因此他发出近乎于惨叫的声音：“啊——啊啊——”如同濒死的猎物，叫人听了心都要揪成一团，不由自主地要为之发颤。而维吉尔作为施虐的那方，在血液与眼泪中达到了性兴奋的极点，阴道口在他粗鲁的撞击中反复撕裂，直到这个窄小的肉穴彻底放弃了顽抗，抽泣般无力地收缩着，血液逐渐变作清澈的淫水，愈合的部分成了一块永久性的小缺口。

    背上的纹身阵阵发烫，但丁知道他的魔力已被运用到了极致，此时正由于他花光了力气而滑坡般骤降。

    他开始无法自控地带上哭腔，从恶魔变回人类的落差让他觉得自己极为脆弱。他看着母亲的脸，恍惚间维吉尔的话又回响在耳畔：“向她忏悔，向她忏悔！”仿佛他真的变作了罪人，此时受这折辱也是他应得的。

    于是他伸出了手来，却只在母亲的油画上涂上了血红的一道。他背上的翅膀终究没有展开，这自由也不是属于他的，他永远都被内心的恶鬼所困。

    但丁的身体瘫软下来，被同样变回人类的维吉尔抱了个满怀，他垂下了头去，不知是血还是泪水从鼻梁上滑落。

    “结束它……”他轻声说道，然后笑了起来，两条眉毛却愁苦地皱在一起，“但你知道吗，你永远都是个他妈的失败者。”

    ——我也是。

    “你想听听我的遗言吗？”维吉尔神色呆滞，没有对他的话做出任何回应，于是他努力地仰起头来，瞪着维吉尔的眼睛，用着气声恶狠狠地说道：“操你自己去吧。”

    他握住维吉尔的手，阎魔刀的刀尖对准了自己的心口。在被贯穿的一瞬间，年长的拿非利睁大了眼，他急急地叫了声：“不……”旧伤被再次剖开，他无法承受这等价的心碎，目光中充满了不解。但丁咬紧了牙齿，他用力地抓着维吉尔的双手，让阎魔刀彻底没入在他们的体内，任凭对方如何挣扎也没有松开，直到身后的男人逐渐失去力气，踉跄着倒下，他便也跟着跪在地面上，拔出阎魔刀，在过度失血中努力保持清醒。

    他看到维吉尔似乎在夕阳下燃烧，橙红色的光将他的身体包裹住。但丁和他的哥哥躺在了一起，他总算能看清那双蓝色的眼睛，沉默地望向他，将他空虚的灵魂看透，却带着灼人的热度，生生地把他烫出一个窟窿。


End file.
